


Picnic Date

by Aiilovh, jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Co-Written, Collaboration, Dates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, NaNoWriMo, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiilovh/pseuds/Aiilovh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 29:Round RobinCollab FicYachi and Asahi go on a date in the park. It's a little awkward but mostlysoft.





	Picnic Date

**Author's Note:**

> Liv (Aiilovh) is a sweetheart and helped Jercy out with this one. They said AsaYachi and Jercy went _yes_.

“Why don’t we go sit over there?” Yachi suggests, pointing to an empty bench. Asahi nods, and the two walk over to take a seat.

They sit on opposite ends of the bench at first, but after an awkward pause they laugh, scooting closer to each other until their elbows brush. Asahi pulls out the lunch containers and starts unpacking. Yachi had made it earlier that day and Asahi insisted on bringing a few side dishes.

Yachi thought as she helped him unpack, _Maybe next time they could make one together._

She peers into the lunch containers, cooing at the food before her.

“How cute!” she squeals. The hotdogs are cut into tiny octopi, riceballs packed into neat little triangles. “Asahi-san, I didn’t know you could make such cute bento!”

Asahi blushes, scratching his head. “Oh, uh, it doesn’t really suit me does it?”

“Of course it does,” she smiles fondly, “you’ve got a cute side too you know!” She doesn't realize how enthusiatic that sounds nor does she notice Asahi’s blush deepen, but she still gets flustered herself.

“ _Ah,_ um, thank you, Yacchan.” They blush like they’re middle school crushes until Asahi begins to unpack the rest of the food.

They eat with easy conversation, asking the occasional question about the other’s lives, or getting unnecessarily worried by their surroundings. Yachi stops mid-sentence at one point when a man sprints by them, taken aback by his speed.

“Whoa,” Asahi says, after the man passes by, “he reminds me of Hinata.”

“Yeah, I can see it,” Yachi replies. She pauses for a moment before continuing, “But, you know, he also reminds me of you.”

“Me?!” Asahi has to hold back a chuckle. “What leads you to say that?” he finally asks, swalloing an octopus leg.

Yachi chews on her riceball, thinking about it. “I’m not sure.” She laughs at herself. “I don’t know why I said that now.”

“Haha, I know how you feel,” Asahi says, smiling softly. He reaches a hand towards her, fingers lacing together between them. “Thank you for coming with me today, Yacchan.”

Yachi blushes, cheeks flushing bright pink. It’s a very cute look on her, Asahi thinks.

“It-it was my pleasure, Asahi-san!” she stutters.

“You can call me Asahi, you know.”

“Asahi...” Yachi whispers, testing the name.

She grins at him, bright and happy before scooching closer. She pulls on his shirt sleeve, and when he gets the message he leans down. She slowly rises up to meet him halfway and plants a soft peck on his cheek. Sitting like that, they let out soft chuckles and Yachi sees her moment to steal a few more.

After sitting back they return to the remainder of their lunches, practically on top of each other as the distractions become more like background noise. They don’t realize how long they end up speaking to each other, the sun now setting in the horizon. A breeze picks up, and Yachi shudders.

“ _Brr!_ ” She rubs her forearms, regretting that she didn’t wear something with longer sleeves. “It’s chilly now!”

Asahi slaps a palm to his face. He should have brought a jacket for her! He sits for a moment, taking in her warmth and an idea pops into his head. Surely he couldn't sugguest it—it’d be too embarrassing...?

“Oh! Wait, why don’t I just sit in your lap?” She shyly asks, “If thats alright, Asahi.”

He’s startled to say the least, but _god_ he isn’t going to protest. He nods quickly and Yachi giggles as she stands up and puts one leg over the other on the opposite side of Asahi’s lap.

He’s frozen in place. She slowly pulls her arms up to his chest and into his jacket, bringing Asahi into a hug.

“There we go,” she says contently, “nice and snug,” and smiles softly against his chest.

Asahi wraps his arms around her, nose pressing into her hair.

He smiles. “Yeah, perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _From Jercy:_  
>  Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> Also don't forget to give Liv love in your comments ;w; Find them on [Tumblr](https://aiilovh.tumblr.com)!
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [NaNo Tumblr](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / Rebloggable version of this fic (TBA)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
